


Lesson Learned

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets really jealous and Jared can’t help but push it. One day, Jensen just snaps and decides to give Jared what he pretends to want. Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/), original prompt : Jensen used to get sulky when he saw Misha ogling Jared's ass, and Jared showing off his body for Misha. But soon he realized that Jared likes him when he's angry, and jealous, and rough.  
>  So the next time Jared pulls that stunt, he asks Misha if he wants a piece of Jared. And Misha does. Jared is disconcerted but he can never say no when Jensen starts ordering him around...

Jensen wasn’t so sure which one of them had ultimately started it, but his relationship with Jared was unlike any other he’d been in before. Maybe it was just the clash of their personalities, Jensen intensely protective of his private life, always guarded and wary of strangers, and Jared, with his easy-going nature, just flaunting it. He’d probably still climb into the shady van if the man in the front seat was offering him candy. It seemed that, unlike Jensen, he’d never been burned before, or if he had, he didn’t let it affect him. Something Jensen admired. Jared, on the other hand, seemed to look up to Jensen. He valued his opinion, practically craved his approval. Alone, each of them came with their own set of issues. Together, they worked.

They just had their own little dynamic going. Jensen didn’t _want_ to be rough, to order him around and bark commands. In the beginning, anyway. He didn’t look at Jared and think ‘Oh, easy prey.’ But the more time passed, it was just the roles they fell into. Jared seemed to love it. At least he was always pushing it, riling Jensen on. He was purposefully misbehaving and always begging for more, deeper, faster, harder, “Just take me Jensen, make me yours.”

And Jensen had to admit he got off on it, too. He’d never owned something as precious as Jared, and he intended to keep him. Jared just had to be reminded that he was his. All the time.

Ever since Misha had joined them, it was especially bad. In the beginning, he’d eyed them both with interest, but Jensen had made it clear that he was taken right away. Jared, however, had no such qualms. And their relationship wasn’t public knowledge, so it wasn’t like Jensen could just step in and yell at them. Misha knew though, he could tell from the smirks he sent Jensen’s way and how he always made sure Jensen could hear it when he whispered obscene suggestions in Jared’s ear. Neither of them ever acted on it, but each day, Jensen came home fuming.

More often than not, Jared had to explain fresh bruises to make-up the day after. He fell on his wrists. The dogs accidentally choked him when playing too rough. The dogs were actually a really good excuse. A lot of Jared’s marks could be explained by getting tangled up in the leashes as he walked them. Probably because Jensen loved to use said leashes to tie Jared up with. And since the week before, Jared now owned his very own collar and Jensen delighted in leashing him up for real and leading him around the house, telling him where to go and when to have dinner and when it was time for him to just kneel in the corner and be quiet while Jensen had a beer and relaxed. Jared was the reason he was so stressed out in the first place, least he could do was make it better.

He just wished he could use it on set, as well. Drag Jared off like the naughty puppy he was when he was sniffing around other bushes, in this case, Misha. “I should just let him have you,” Jensen told him one night, when he had him pinned to the wall, wrists tied together and hooked up to a loop on the ceiling. “Maybe then you’d finally realize that actions have consequences.”

Jared’s eyes flashed brightly and he whimpered, hips undulating against Jensen’s.

“Is that what you want, you little slut? Do you want Misha?” Jensen growled. He couldn’t bear to hear him say yes.

“You,” Jared wheezed and Jensen eased up on the pressure against his windpipe. “Want you.”

“Then stop prancing your little ass around like it’s free for all.” Jensen turned Jared around and spanked him once for good measure. “Because it’s mine.” He unzipped his pants and stepped in, fucking up into Jared. “Mine.”

For the next few days, things were going better. Jared stayed close to Jensen and stopped flirting with Misha so much. It was good while it lasted, but of course Jared was still Jared and come Friday, Jensen came back from a chat with the director to find Jared bent over, ass practically wriggling right against Misha’s crotch, while he pretended to look for something on the ground. Misha was standing behind him, laughing, and then he playfully slapped Jared’s ass and told him to be a good boy and stay just like that.

And something snapped inside of Jensen. He cleared his throat and both of their gazes focused on him. Misha looked slightly guilty, but Jared just gave him a grin, making no move to get back up. “Misha can I talk to you for a second?” Jensen demanded, voice dripping ice.

“Uh, sure, Jensen. What’s up?” Misha came over and Jensen led them away, out of earshot.

“Do you want him?” he asked straight away.

“What?” Misha blinked. “Listen, it’s not like that. I’d never take him away from you.”

“So you know?” Jensen wanted it confirmed before he proceeded.

“Jensen, man, don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but the whole world knows. Have you ever googled yourself?” Misha flashed him a grin and Jensen frowned, putting it on the list of things to do the next time he actually had time for shit like that, which might be in 2014.

“Do you also know that he likes to be kept on a leash and do whatever I tell him? That he really is the little cockslut he presents himself as and that he’d drop his pants and let me fuck him across this set if I gave him the word?” Jensen’s voice dropped into a deep rumble and Misha’s grin was faltering.

“Uhm, Jensen…” He squirmed, obviously not prepared for this.

“You ever see the bruises he shows up with? Ever wonder how he’s getting them?” Jensen raised his eyebrow, watching Misha gulp. “You should hear him beg for it, Misha. He begs so prettily when I have him tied down.”

Misha fiddled with the collar of his shirt. “That’s nice?” He tried.

Jensen’s grin was feral. “So, do you want him?”

“God no,” Misha held out his hands. “Seriously, Jensen, I would never encroach on your territory. He’s with you, I respect that.”

“He’s mine,” Jensen corrected. “But I think you misunderstood me. Do you want him?” he repeated, stressing the words.

“Why, are you offering?” The small laugh Misha gave him was bordering on hysterical.

“Yes,” Jensen was looking straight at Misha, telling him he was not joking around. “He needs to know that if he goes around teasing, he’s going to be taken up on the offer eventually.”

“What’s the catch?”

Jensen hadn’t really thought this through, if he was honest. If anyone had suggested sharing Jared just yesterday, he would have punched them in the nose. “I’m not just letting you take him with you. I’ll be present. I’ll watch.”

Misha looked him up and down with a slow grin. “Perfectly acceptable.”

“Think about it,” Jensen advised. “If you want him, come by our place at ten today.”

“I’ll be there.” Misha confirmed. Jensen nodded, about to leave, when Misha held him back. “Hey, Jensen? If you change your mind…”

“I won’t.”

“ _If_ you change your mind, just don’t open the door.” Misha told him, serious again. “I’d understand.”

Jensen grunted in reply and went back on set, where Jared was entertaining some extras by bumbling around and making funny faces. Some of the tension left him right then, but it was still on for tonight. Jensen just couldn’t do this anymore. If Misha had to be included, it was on his terms.

The more he thought about it as the day progressed, the more pleased Jensen became with his idea. It would not only teach Jared a lesson, it worked just as good on Misha. Before, Misha had been riling him up by propositioning Jared, now just one look or a wink from Jensen was enough to make Misha flush hot and flub his lines. Jensen smirked. It felt good to finally have control of the situation.

When they came home, they had an uneventful dinner and Jared was starting to look disappointed. It took all of Jensen’s acting classes not to be grinning like a loon throughout the whole ordeal. If Jared only knew. He couldn’t help a dark chuckle and Jared cocked his head at him. “What?” he asked.

“Couldn’t help yourself anymore, could you, Jared?” Jensen set down his empty beer bottle. Alright, it was on. “You just had to go slut yourself out again.”

“What can I say?” Jared grinned. “My momma’s always told me to make the best of what I got.”

“Oh?” Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “And that includes presenting your ass like a bitch in heat?”

“Well, it’s a damn fine ass,” Jared countered. “You sure seem to like it.”

“I do,” Jensen agreed. “But so does Misha. And anyone else you present yourself to. Do you like knowing they all want to fuck you?”

Jared shrugged, still smiling. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“But there is everything wrong with teasing, Jared. Showing off something that others can’t have?” Jensen shook his head. “Now that’s just mean. Do you like being mean?”

“What? No.” Jared frowned. “It’s not like that.”

“So they can have you, is that what you’re saying? You’re not making empty promises? This ass is free for all?” Jensen had risen and beckoned Jared to do the same.

“No, it’s... yours?” Jared sounded unsure.

“Is that a question?”

“Just tell me what to say that ends up getting me fucked?” Jared replied back with a hopeful smile, sidling up close to Jensen and touching his arm.

“Wrong answer, Jared. Very wrong answer.” Jensen slipped his arms underneath Jared’s shirt, pulling it off. “You still think this is a game, don’t you?” He made quick work of Jared’s pants. “Shoes. Off.”

“Isn’t it?” Jared’s smile was steadier now. He was getting what he wanted after all. He stepped out of his shoes and pants, standing before Jensen naked and eager.

“No,” Jensen sighed, giving him a once over. Jared was hard and leaking. Of course he was. He never failed to astonish Jensen. All that muscle, all that strength, and yet here he was letting Jensen manhandle him. “You are going to get fucked though, don’t worry.” Jared beamed at him. “Get you collar, put it on, kneel down in the living room.”

Jared nodded and rushed off, comfortable moving around the house naked. Jensen wondered if he would still be as comfortable when Misha was here. He’d find out soon enough. It was almost ten and Jensen went to grab the box of condoms from his old bedroom. They were beyond that at this point, but Misha wasn’t.

Jared frowned again when he saw the box, but he didn’t have time to reply before the doorbell rang. “Stay,” Jensen commanded and went to open the door. When he came back with Misha, Jared’s face was priceless. He was surprised, completely embarrassed and a little angry, judging by the snarl he let out and his full body flush. His erection didn’t wither though, Jensen noticed.

“I see you weren’t kidding about the collar,” Misha remarked.

“Jensen, what…?” Jared bit his lip, remembering to move his hands to cover his erection.

“You still want him, Misha?” Jensen decided to ignore him. “Want to see what he’s been promising you?”

“Oh yes.” Misha gave him a wary look though, belying his words. He was still gauging if Jensen was okay with this. “Definitely.”

“Go take him. He’s yours.” Jensen nodded in the direction of Jared.

“Hey, wait a minute. I’m not just some…” Jared tried to protest, but Jensen cut him off with a sharp glance.

“Shut up, slut. Don’t even pretend that this isn’t want you wanted all along,” Jensen snapped, eyes sharp. Jared gulped, staying right where he was. Jensen hadn’t restrained him for a purpose. If he really wanted to, he could just get up and leave. He didn’t though. Of course he didn’t. Part of him was disappointed. The tiny, repressed part of him that still clung to an ideal traditional life. Damn the way he was raised. This, right now, was a lot more fun. “You want a beer, Misha?”

“Uh, sure.” Misha took off his jacket and draped it over the couch awkwardly.

“Jared, go fetch him a beer.” Jensen pointedly jerked his head towards the kitchen. Jared just glared at him. “You go now, or I’ll have you crawl on your leash. I’m sure Misha would enjoy the show.”

That got him to move. Jared got up, vanishing into the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone, Misha deflated. “Jesus,” he muttered. “Jesus.”

“You want out?” Jensen offered.

“Fuck, no!” Misha shook his head, eyes blown wide. “It’s just…”

“Almost too much to handle?” Jensen finished for him. “Yeah, Jared has that effect. Just follow my lead.”

Right on cue, Jared came back with two open bottles, handing one to each of them before he knelt back down, this time not covering himself anymore. Instead he looked at them expectantly.

Jensen smirked. “That’s a good slut. I trained you well,” he praised, raising his beer and taking a sip. Misha did the same, except that he finished half the bottle in one gulp. “Do you want Misha to reward you?”

Jared’s cheeks were flaming again, but he nodded. “Please, Jensen.”

With a shake of his head, Jensen sat down on the couch. “That’s for Misha to decide. You’re his now, slut.” Jared’s face fell. “What do you think, Misha? Does the slut deserve a reward?”

“I dunno.” Misha shrugged. “It was only a beer.”

Jensen had to bite down a laugh when Jared’s glare focused on Misha. “True,” he nodded thoughtfully. “And he has been toying with you for months now, hasn’t he? All that teasing. Wasn’t nice, was it?”

“No,” Misha confirmed. “It wasn’t.”

“I’m thinking maybe you should pay him back a little. Show him what it feels like to be teased,” Jensen suggested.

Misha nodded. “Show me, Jared. Show me that greedy hole of yours.”

“Jensen?” Jared asked again.

“Nu-uh.” Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I promised you to Misha. Your ass is all his tonight.”

“And I told you to spread it, whore.” Misha ordered. Jared flinched, taken aback, but he did as he was ordered. He bent over and reached back, spreading his cheeks. “Mmm, nice,” Misha hummed. “Are you already open, hole fucked out and ready to be used?”

“No, I’m…” Jared’s voice broke.

“He’s tight, Misha. So tight.” Jensen stepped in. “He was made for it. You can fuck him all night long, keep him spread and plugged up, and the next day, his hole will still be greedy for it, will still grip you tight.”

“Sweet,” Misha patted Jared’s rump. “I’d like to test that theory. Would you like that, Jared? Getting fucked all night long? And then, when we’re tired, we’re gonna stuff you full of toys and leave you be while we take rest?”

“God, please,” Jared groaned, spreading wider.

“Show me,” Misha ordered. He spotted the tube of lube sitting on the cupboard and dropped it down. “Get some fingers up in there and open yourself up for me.” Jared looked dazed when he reached for it, coating two of his fingers. “And tell me what you like.”

“I like…” Jared started, slowly entering one finger into himself. His face was hidden in his free arm, head pressed down against the carpet. “I like to be taken.” He pulled out and without further prep he added a second finger. “I like it rough.”

Misha let out an approving noise from behind him. “You like to be fucked like a true slut,” he summed up. “You love to be dominated. I could tell as much by that lovely collar of yours.” Misha reached down to trace his fingers along it and Jared squirmed away. Misha raised his eyebrow. “Who do you want to fuck you, Jared?”

“Jensen,” Jared whimpered. “I want Jensen.”

“Just him? You only want Jensen?” Misha reached for the collar again. “That why you wear his collar? To show you belong to him?”

“Yes,” Jared buried his face deeper into the crook of his arm, trying to hide.

“But you still go around flirting with anything that moves? You thrust your ass in my face every chance you get, Jared. What do you think that makes of you?” Misha thread his hands through Jared’s hair, pulling his head up.

“A slut,” Jared replied, eyes closed. “I’m a slut.”

“And a tease,” Misha whispered in his ear. “Three,” he ordered and Jared moaned, doing as he was told and adding another finger. Misha was still close to his face. “How do you like having been taken up on the offer, Jared? How do you feel about Jensen pimping your slutty ass out to me? Do you like it?”

“I…” Jared blinked his eyes open. “I dunno.”

“Now, don’t lie,” Misha scolded. He grabbed a hold of Jared’s hard cock and tugged at it roughly. “A liar’s even worse than a tease.” He twisted his wrist until Jared keened.

“I like it!” Jared yelled. “I like it, Misha.”

Misha let go, standing back up and watching his fingers work in and out of his ass. “Show me how much. I want to see four fingers up that tight hole of yours.”

Jared swallowed, but he pulled out and applied more lube, before obediently going back to work. He groaned because it was a tight fit, but he struggled until he got all of the digits inside of him.

“Look at you,” Misha taunted. “Wish you could see it for yourself, Jared. Wish you could see your greedy hole swallowing your fingers, taking them so good, so deep. But I bet you’d rather have a cock in there, don’t you? Do you want to be fucked, Jared? Do you ache for it?”

“God, yes!” Jared rubbed his cheek against the carpet. “Please.”

“Who do you want to fuck you, Jared?” Misha asked. “Who should fill the emptiness?”

“Jensen,” Jared replied again without hesitation. “I want Jensen.”

Misha looked at him over his shoulder. Jensen shook his head, giving Misha the go ahead. “Too late for that, Jared,” Jensen said. “Tonight you make it up to Misha. I told you to stop slutting around, but did you listen?”

“I’m not mad,” Misha leaned down again, petting his hair. “I’m happy you offered, Jared. Because I really want to fuck you. I promise I’ll be just as rough as you like it.”

Jared sobbed, but he pulled out his fingers, pushing his ass up a little higher. “Do it, then. Fuck me, Misha.”

After one last, final glance at Jensen, Misha reached for a condom and pulled out his cock, pulling it on and slicking himself up. Jensen could see him leaking and he appreciated that Misha would have still stepped back, would have gone home if Jensen had sent him away right now.

Instead he knelt down behind Jared, gripped a hold of Jared’s hips and thrust forward, filling him. “Oh yeah,” he moaned. “Jensen’s right, you’re a tight slut.” Not wasting any time letting him get adjusted, Misha went to town, fucking him hard and fast.

Jared slumped down further, his nipples rubbing against the carpet with each thrust. “Jensen,” he moaned. “Jensen.”

Misha slapped his thigh. “Hey now. I’m starting to get offended,” he panted out, grabbing Jared’s hair again and pulling him up. “Jensen’s not the one pounding your ass now, is he?”

Jensen took his cue and got up, kneeling down in front of Jared. He took over for Misha, holding his head up to make him look at him. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Jensen asked.

“No,” Jared whined, closing his eyes when Misha changed his angle, targeting his prostate.

“Too bad,” Jensen dropped his head. “It’s all you got.” He stood back up, not surprised when Jared’s eyes snapped open again, looking up at him pleadingly.

“Jensen, please. No. Don’t…” Misha made him groan again and he licked his lips, voice raspy. “Don’t leave me. Stay.”

Jensen ignored him. “What are you waiting for, Misha? The whore likes it rough.” He watched as Misha grabbed a hold of Jared’s hair again, tugging him up and pulling him back so he had to bend uncomfortably. Jared was looking straight at him, but Jensen made sure to keep his features schooled, feigning indifference.

“Fuck,” Jared grunted, thrusting back against Misha, fight obviously lost. He reached down to touch his own, neglected cock but that’s when Jensen stepped in again.

“No way,” he grabbed Jared’s wrist and squeezed until he let go. “You’re just a hole for Misha to fuck right now. When he decides you’re worthy, then you may get yourself off.”

Jared’s whimper was almost inhuman and he begged and pleased with them. “Please, please. Jensen, Misha. Misha, please!”

“Fucking tease,” Misha grunted. “Gonna show you.”

He made no move to touch Jared’s cock and neither did Jensen. It took a few more thrusts and Misha broke. He pulled out quickly, rolled off the condom, and squirted all over Jared’s backside. As soon as he let go, Jared slumped down, rutting himself against the carpet in desperate need of friction.

“I said no,” Jensen scolded him, twisting his arms behind his back and pulling him back up on his knees. Jared struggled against him, but ultimately gave up again, stilling his movements.

“Fuck, please. Please, please, please.” Jared hung his head, sobbing again.

“Clean him off,” Jensen ordered, turning him to face Misha. Misha raised his eyebrow but held up his still half-hard cock, eyes fluttering shut when Jared’s mouth closed around him. “That hole’s not all he’s got. Wait till you get hard again. He’d love for you to deep throat him, just fuck his mouth and choke him until he sees stars.”

Jared made a noise and Misha’s mouth hung slack, still coming down from his orgasm and already on the way to a new high. Jensen smiled. He really was a pretty picture. Both of them were. And fuck it. He leaned closer, grabbing the back of Misha’s head and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Jared grew rigid between them, ass grinding hard against Jensen’s own straining erection, still trapped in his pants and Jensen gave up. He made quick work of unfastening his pants and taking out his cock, rubbing it against the rim a few times, teasing Jared. He was sure that if he was able to talk, he’d beg so fucking pretty right now. “Want it, Jay? Huh? Gonna give it to you.”

Stroking his own dick a few times to spread the pre-cum, Jensen lined up with Jared’s ass and slid home. He was already fucked wide open from Misha and Jensen had to squeeze his base hard to stop from coming right there.

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared moaned, thrusting back eagerly.

“Keep your mouth on Misha or I’m gonna stop,” Jensen grabbed a hold of his hips, forcefully stilling him to get his point across. Misha held up his cock again, waiting for Jared to come up to him with a smug smile on his lips.

“You know you want to, slut,” Misha purred and Jensen grinned back at him. Once Jared had gone back to work, Jensen leaned forward to kiss Misha again. This could have gone awfully wrong, but it had turned out perfectly. Much as he wished Jared would learn his lesson and behave from now on, part of him wished he wouldn’t, so they could have this again. Though maybe next time, they could take up Misha’s cue, tie Jared up, plug him and make him watch them.

The thought alone was enough to make Jensen lose it. He thrust deep a few more times before he also pulled out, his seed joining Misha’s on Jared’s lower back and ass. “Look at you,” he rasped, fighting to get his breathing back under control. “Filthy slut.” He swirled a finger around their come and brought it up to Jared’s lips, slipping it in alongside Misha’s cock.

Jared moaned and Misha looked blissed out, holding on to Jared’s hair while he fucked him with shallow thrusts. Jensen retrieved his finger and moved towards Misha, deciding to take pity on both of them. He slipped it into Misha’s ass and expertly found his prostate, pressing against it until Misha suddenly yelled out, shooting down Jared’s throat. He pulled out before he was done, the final droplets landing on Jared’s cheeks and his chin.

Realizing they were both done with him, Jared’s look was frantic. “Oh god, please. Please, please, please let me come!” He bit his lip, hands clenching into fists at his side. Jensen had to give him credit for not just touching himself again. “I’ve been good for you, haven’t I? Please, please! Jensen, Misha. Please.”

“You decide,” Jensen deliberately moved his finger, smirking when Misha twitched before he pulled it back out.

“O..okay,” Misha shuddered, leaning back on his heels. “Get yourself off for us, Jared. Show us how much you loved getting used.”

“Fuck,” Jared’s hand was shivering when he finally touched himself. “Loved it so much!” He grabbed his cock hard and jerked himself fast, thumb rubbing over the head on each stroke. “Fuck, yes.” It only took a few more strokes until he pulsed, spilling over his hand and then collapsing onto the floor, obviously spent.

Jensen and Misha watched him and Jensen’s dick gave a valiant tug at seeing him fucked out like this. Maybe in a few minutes, he’d be up for another round. He turned his gaze on Misha, who was already tugging himself back into his pants, doing them back up.

“Well,” he said, “It’s been fun. Thanks for sharing your toy, Jensen.” His eyes were twinkling.

“Anytime, Misha. Anytime.” And he meant it. “He’s been inviting you. Least I could do was open the door.”

“Right.” Misha passed his hands through his hair. “Thanks for the invite, Jared.” He patted Jared’s calf, but Jared showed no reaction. “Jensen,” Misha nodded.

“C’mere,” Jensen pulled him in for a long kiss again, noticing Jared open his eyes at the sounds. His fingers tangled into Misha’s hair and he let it go on for a little longer, moaning softly, deliberately putting on a show.

“Next time, you and me,” Misha promised. “If you’re good, we let you watch,” he added for Jared and then he winked at Jensen. “I’ll let myself out. Thanks again.”

Jensen grunted in reply. When he could hear the front door close, Jensen allowed himself to relax. He pulled off his shirt and finished taking off his pants, then he laid down next to Jared, gathering him up in his arms. Jared snuffled into him, burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck and sighing happily.

“Don’t think we’re done,” Jensen held him close. “Soon as you’re able to crawl into the bathroom and get clean, I’m gonna dirty you right back up again. Make sure you remember that you’re mine.”

“Never forgot,” Jared whispered. “Yours. Always.”

Jensen reached up to play with his collar, warmth spreading through his chest. “But you like to be reminded. Good. I like reminding you.”

“See?” Jared yawned. “That’s why we work.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jensen chuckled softly, kissing Jared’s temple. “I meant it though, no sleep for you just yet. Shower, then we’ll continue this in the bedroom.” He slowly extracted himself from Jared, getting up and reaching for the leash.

“Man,” Jared mock-complained. “You’re relentless. How’d I ever deserve you?” He shook himself awake and then leaned up, letting Jensen fasten the leash around his collar.

“In your previous life, you must have been a very good puppy.” Jensen patted his head and Jared laughed, throwing his head back in abandon. Jensen grinned, watching Jared’s dimples flash, the perfect set of his teeth displayed while he continued to laugh, and yes, Jensen must have been a pretty damn good bitch in his previous life as well.


End file.
